1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a manufacturing method of the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self light-emitting display that electrically excites an organic compound to emit light. Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be operated at a low voltage, may be easily formed in a thin profile, and may have wide viewing angles and fast response speeds, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has received attention as an advanced display that may address limitations in a liquid crystal display device.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus may be used as a transparent display apparatus which appears transparent by forming a light transmission part except a region including a thin film transistor or an organic light-emitting device.
When the organic light-emitting display apparatus is used as the transparent display apparatus, transparent/translucent metal may be provided over an entire area of a display area, or opaque metal is patterned to expose the light transmission part to form a cathode, e.g., an upper electrode. When the transparent/translucent metal is used, a large-sized panel may be not be efficiently manufactured due to high sheet resistance of the cathode, and when the opaque metal is used, a fine metal mask, which is typically used in a conventional organic material patterning process to form an opening pattern, may be not be effectively used.